


Write to surprise

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Time, F/M, an emerald dress, stranded on Lian Yu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Chapter 1: Oliver and Barry have a discussion in the midst of a busy public coffee shop.Chapter 2: Christmas on Lian Yu/ Shipwrecked Oliver and Felicity make the holiday bearable while stranded.Chapter 3: A story revolving around a dress.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 42
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is one about how Oliver is looking at Barry. The gif makes Oliver look antsy as if whatever Barry is going to say will not be overly good. The man knows bad news and anxiously waits for what is to be said...
> 
> Oliver and Barry have a discussion in the midst of a busy public coffee shop.
> 
> Using this one to create stories that will be used if I get requests. I especially thank those who trust me enough to create a wordy vision to these gifs/pics/ideas.
> 
> Next one is an olicity gif where Felicity looks to be petting Oliver's face. Hmmm what to write? :)

* * *

**Double Trouble**

Barry Allen has always gotten himself into hot water with the best of intentions. He called his pal, a mentor of sorts because Oliver Queen told him to be that hero. A hero in the light. He’s tried and succeed with the help of his friends. Though this time he wonders if what he did will break the barriers of the friendship a comradery of sorts as he called Oliver an hour ago since the man is in Central City to meet him in a public space. That’s a safe bet, right? Oliver won’t attack him outright if the news he’s about to deliver is more than the man can handle.

“Barry, is everything alright?”

“Yea, everything is honkey dory.” That has Oliver raising an eyebrow, “Want a coffee? My treat.”

“No, I’m good. Thanks”

“Well I want one.” He than mutters, “I so need it.” Barry turns to the barista and asks for his drink just as he likes it. Turning to Oliver again, “You sure?”

“I’m sure.” Oliver just wants to know what the urgency is as he watches the man before him. Barry keeps fiddling with his hands but is extremely grateful to the lady behind the counter to give him his coffee so is hands are now occupied. “How long is this going to take? I’m meeting up with Felicity as we are going to that matinée she’s been raving about.”

“How is Felicity, anyways? Feeling good? Are you guys going out drinking after?”

Oliver looks at his friend like he has two heads.

“Well I hope my wife and I can enjoy a nice dinner after. Why these weird questions? You just spent practically a week with her before I came up to Central with Mia and William?”

“Just small talk. I see a table.” Pointing to it. “Let’s sit and umm… catch up.”

Oliver trails after Barry who almost sped lighten fast away from him in a crowded shop.

“Barry? What is going on with you?”

Barry places his coffee that he hasn’t even taken a sip from at the edge of their table. He tries to explain. It starts off like excuses. Going around in circles without saying much.

The moment Barry Allen mentions Felicity Smoak-Queen with the added word experiment. Oliver is sitting more rigid in the chair just on the other side of the table.

“Barry, what is going on?”

“Well… The thing is… You know Iris and I are trying to have a baby. Especially since a good amount of time has passed when Nora was in our world.”

“Okay. I hope its going well. I spoke to Iris before coming up. She sounded cheerful. Does that mean…”

“No. No. Since Iris is dealing with superpowers, she doesn’t want to add more stress on her plate.”

“Oh, well that makes perfect sense. She’s going to be a great mom.”

“That’s the thing, I’m ready to be a dad. I have powers and that isn’t going away so…”

“Barry, you’re not the one who will get pregnant and have a little being growing in you. All you can do is be there and be helluva supportive man to the mother of your child.”

“I always wanted twins.”

“That’s mighty ambitious for you. Double trouble on all fronts.”

“Well…”

Oliver watches as the man goes through the roundabout conversation that has Oliver begin to wonder why he is actually here.

“Barry? Why did you call me when I was going to head to the lab where you were anyhow?”

Barry looks around then as he brings his hands back upon the table. All of a sudden, they look really interesting.

“Barry!”

“I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

Okay, if Oliver had the feeling of dread rising it is now full on as he looks at the younger man.

“What… did… you… do?”

“I came across a serum. It has great possibility to create multiple organic cells and…”

“And?”

“Well nothing would really happen."

“I can tell something happened?”

Oliver is now looking at the man as he can’t control his own hand gestures. Bringing his hand across his face and to just hold it before his own face. Piercing eyes looking at what is turning out to be a very, very bad conversation.

“Not only that. Is it the reason we are in public? I swear to all that is holy. If you hurt Felicity I may reach over and maim you.”

“Like I said, nothing should have happened but before I continue. Congratulation. I didn’t think you and Felicity were thinking of growing the family so soon. Mia is what ten months now?”

“Barry! What are you saying?” Oliver looks at the man who is now all mum before him, “It sounds like your telling me that Felicity is pregnant?”

Barry shrugs to those words.

“Why would you know if Felicity is pregnant?” Oliver seemly confused, “She would tell me first.”

“She doesn’t know.”

“Alright. What the hell Barry!” Oliver wants answers and he might just reach over and shake them out of what is now a semi-quiet man before him.

“It was an accident. Caitlin, Felicity, and Cisco were in the lab. I came in quickly and somehow the vial fell and broke. It emitted a brief gas into the air before it dissipated. Caitlin’s bloodwork was cleared and Cisco and I are guys so we are also clear but…”

“Felicity is pregnant.”

Barry nodded quickly.

“How did you get blood samples?”

“I’m the Flash.”

“What does this mean Barry?”

“It means I highly anticipate you and Felicity having more than one child after the nine months.”

“Well it’s a good thing you’re fast.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m going to…” As Oliver reaches for Barry. The man disappears. Oliver speaking to the red blur running away, “You are so going to be on diaper duty. That is… if Felicity doesn’t kill you first.”


	2. Christmas on Lian Yu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is a page out of Oliver and Felicity being stranded on Lian Yu together. It is also my first Christmas derived plot for this couple. Thus a few pictures come to making this Holiday Fic. One is a fanart picture I made thinking of these two stranded on Lian Yu when the Gambit sunk in a crazy storm. Also, it is off a requested fanfic based off Oliver swinging off a tree to save Felicity from a landmine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not beta read so any mistakes and there will be plenty are all mine. Happy Holiday!

* * *

Another day walking across the shores of an island. Hands intertwined. A daily walk together after yet again waking up stranded with no signs of ever going home.

Oliver has noticed that Felicity has been moping around lately. Little factoids spilling from her lips at random times. About tinsel, ribbons, pinecones, and little things that describe a holiday season he knows well. It is the time of the year he loves the most. Christmas.

They met around this time at a holiday party. He wasn’t supposed to go but at the last minute he found himself drinking hot cocoa and talking to this amazing chatterbox. To think he could have missed out on meeting Felicity Smoak.

Sassy, festive, quite amusing and to his surprise Jewish. Her keen spirit to the Christian Holiday was rival to his. To say the least she kept to the merriment of the nontraditional religious activities. Focusing on the bright lights, polar express, and the gourmet scents that the package of the holiday brought. 

In becoming a couple somewhere between astonishment that he had flunked out of one school and kicked out of another, his third choice in the Greater Boston Area seemed to gander her to take pity on his academia. With her by his side. Somehow his wild partying days would be behind him.

His mind back in the present as Felicity points out towards the sky off to their right.

“Looks like a storm may be brewing.” He hums to her words. They have been getting good at learning sky patterns. Neither enjoying any spontaneous surprises this island can throw at them. “I guess we should get to doing some morning chores before the weather turns.”

Oliver pulls her to his arms. Holding her for a bit longer. 

“No venturing out to the wreckage today.”

“But Oliver!”

“There are no safe spots around there. This time I’ll get some more fresh water. Stick to just collecting sticks and any other goodies you can find.”

“Fine. I’ll see you back at the five-star campsite.”

Oliver just smiles at how she daily changes the name of the damp cave they’ve been living out of. “Sure, best lodge on the island.” 

They branch out following different paths to begin another day of gathering nature’s supplies. With rain and wind in the forecast tonight it will be chilly.

With the mundane task at hand, Oliver takes a moment to think back to his earlier thoughts.

Their second year together in Boston, he took to showing her that he understood what her faith entailed. Just like her they both weren’t participating religious parishioners. Inclined to the biggest holidays of their faith. They took the time to enjoy what they both liked.

Enjoying the merging of their worlds. Being with Felicity always felt right. Finding his home with her.

Chanukah is the Jewish eight-day, wintertime “festival of lights,” celebrated with a nightly menorah lighting, special prayers and fried foods. Oliver seemed to master the cooking part, but Felicity was the best taste tester he could ever have. Doing things together and for each other. The only other person outside his family he would do anything for would be his best friend Tommy. 

Taking her on the Gambit. It was supposed to land in a proposal. Instead, they got washed away from the ship and crew. Only having each other. Leaving their imaginations to seal the fate of everyone else.

His fingers slowly reaching for his front pocket. A precious perfect cut ring waiting for the right time.

It’s the crack of thunder in the distance that gets Oliver to shake his head of past memories. Collecting the water into the tubes to easily bring it back to the cave.

“Felicity?” He calls out as he gets close to their home base.

“I’m here.”

As he reaches where the entrance is. He can’t help but scoff at the sight. Seeing her trying to pull a large log into the cave.

Like always he asks, “Need help?”

“Nope. I’ve got this.” Which is her standard reply no matter what. “Going to use it to help cover some of the entrance. Maybe it can help…”

“Or fall with the wind and scare you silly.”

“Not if we jam it in real tight.”

“That could work but after this storm has passed.” Oliver drops the water slowly to the side as he goes and helps his girlfriend.

“When did you become so knowledgeable…”

“We don’t have the time to jam it in safety today. Though the idea is solid.” He kisses her forehead as the new project is logical. They’ll just need to figure out the schematics better than jamming it against a rock.

“Okay. Fine, you’re probably right.” She rolls her eyes at it, “It falling would scare the beejebus out of me.”

Pulling one of her hands to his mouth for kiss.

“Also, your fingernails are super sharp. Between the bruises you seem to inflict. I’m not too excited with prospect of long slashes against my skin.”

“I… Yea, I’m sorry.” She pulls her hands in an attack formation, “Hands like these birds of prey.”

He nods. Learning the hard way. Fighting off a flock of these native island birds. They don’t mess around. Made catching his first fish an ordeal to never forget. A slight thin scar on his forearm proves how sharp their talons are.

“Hmm. Let’s not ever piss them off.” It has Felicity eyeing the small scar left on him after the many little scratches he got that day. “Alright we should get to making our dinner before the rain hits.” He doesn’t have to mention the wind. The current that flows through this cave has a way of extinguishing any fire.

If it wasn’t for a tarp and a blanket saved from the Gambit’s wreckage, they’d never survive a night here.

They work in a comfortable silence as they prepare the measly meal. Learning to just accept the food and forgo any questionable flavors. 

The storm brewed stronger outside. Using some wood Oliver dragged in long ago to at least keep them from sleeping on the muddy ground. He holds her to him. Without any light that isn’t the occasional flickering bolt of lightning. It is pitch dark.

“Oliver?” He answers with a hum. “Today would have been Thanksgiving.”

“Really?” They both are silent for a while before he says, “I’m thankful I have you.”

Felicity twists in his arms as she just lays upon him. Kissing his exposed chest. They both only have tattered garments since finding themselves alone yet alive on abandoned island.

“I’m very glad you’re here with me too.” Shifting to get comfortable. Their bodies finding how well they mesh. Being together is the only thing that has made anything worthwhile.

Oliver awakens to a soft voice just outside the cave. Felicity is singing. Which isn’t something she does normally since arriving to the _lost corner of the world_. Her words not his. She sounds cheery. Not that she doesn’t usually try to be chipper. Her words are whimsical.

“You better watch out  
You better not cry  
You better not pout  
I'm telling you why  
Santa… Santa… Santa Claus is coming… to the island… yea…”

Felicity makes some humming sounds before continuing,

“He's making a list,  
He's checking it twice,  
He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice  
Santa Claus is coming… oh yea he is coming… to this forsaken island… yea…”

Oliver watches as Felicity is lighting the fire as her voice is carrying on about Santa coming here. She loves her versions of Christmas music. Her cheery disposition is catchy. Feeling lighter just by watching the woman he loves.

“He sees you when you're sleeping  
And he knows when you're awake  
He knows if you've been bad or good  
So be good for goodness sake… yea!”

She turns to the slight noise. Realizing its Oliver, she runs to him. Throwing herself upon his awaiting arms.

“Morning!”

“Someone had a goodnight’s sleep.”

Her twinkling eyes as she holds a smile that he knows is all his. After the storm passed, he made sure to show her how thankful that she is here with him.

“I’m making breakfast.” Leftover meat on a stick. It seems she also roasting some edible nuts for him. She may not be able to eat them due to her allergies. It doesn’t mean she’d keep the protein from him.

“Wow.” That is all he needs to say. Preferring to kiss her amazing lips.

“It’s officially Christmas season again.” She says that with such happiness he can’t help but kiss her on the nose. Letting her drop down so she can check on the roasting nuts.

“I won’t argue the point again. Learned my lesson two seasons ago.”

It has her giggling at the memory. They met at a Holiday party. Finding out she was Jewish confused him at first. She could show more glee in caroling than people he knew who were Christian.

They’re first small argument so silly as his words ring clear to them both. Remembering:

Their 3rd date went well. However, as their walking down a sidewalk where her dorms are. He ridicules her. Pointing out, “You don’t even celebrate Christmas.”

“That is not the point!” Pointing to her Holiday Sweater, “I like ugly sweaters.”

“I’ll bet I’d like taking them off of you.” His smirk apparently irking her to no end. “If unwrapping you isn’t the point… call me clueless.”

She raises her hands in some sort of defeated motion. It only makes him chuckle.

“Really Oliver?”

“Sometimes you just confuse me. Not that I don’t love your intoxicating babbles. It’s endearing.”

“Now you’re just making fun of me.” His taller frame should somewhat be overwhelming in authority but it’s the short woman with her hands on her hips holding a look that overtakes the scene between them. “You know very well my ability to filter is nonexistent.”

Felicity and Oliver laugh. Talking about moments of their shared past between harsh circumstances that can occur on the island is their saving grace.

“Like I said, it’s endearing.” He helps by rotating the meat as Felicity moves another stick to keep the fire going.

“Oh, shut up!”

That gets him to crack up laughing. He hopes in twenty or even thirty years from now. They’ll keep this Christmas argument alive.

Felicity can pinpoint the timing as she says, “You’re going to say it. Aren’t you?” Watching him shrug as he pulls the meat skewer. There is a mischievous smirk that crosses his face.

He says it, “You don’t even celebrate Christmas.”

With that she does like the groundhog movie they watched days before their 3rd glorious date and repeats her lines. As if to miraculously relive those few instances again. “That is not the point!” Turning to see Oliver come from behind as he seems to tower her with his presence.

She has a smile even though that trivial disagreement brought a frown the first time around.

“It isn’t? Well then… call me clueless.”

She rolls her eyes. She loved… still loves the holiday season. She keeps to herself that he at times is more than just clueless.

“Sometimes you just don’t make any sense. Notwithstanding the cutesy babbling, I like that about you. It’s endearing.”

“Now you’re just making fun of me.”

Within a quick breeze he has enveloped her into a hug from the rear. Holding her back towards his chest. “There is an array of topics we can…”

“Shut up!”

“I would.” This time he takes a quiet second or two before becoming somber. His Felicity has been formulating a plan like last year to make their living situation brighter. “You’ve been droning on about Christmas for the last couple of days…”

“We have been stuck on an island for many, many months.” He gives her _the I know I’ve been stuck here with you look_ as she seems to deflate. He wants to figure out what is wrong and make it better. Yes, there stuck on a deserted island. There is no running away from that. No matter how much they wish they could. “It’s just even as a Jewish person I liked the glow of the festive lights in the city. The atmosphere, music, the cheery disposition of people walking on the street. Boston lights up like that Christmas tree at the Rockefeller Center.”

“Felicity?”

“Yea.” She mumbles looking at his expressive blue dazzling eyes.

“I am home sick too.” Just as he pulls back keeping his arms open wide. Her body turns for a much-needed hug.

Felicity throws the last of the sticks she’s carried to where Oliver and herself have called home. Since an even earlier storm made the wreckage of the what remains of the Gambit too dangerous to live in.

In the earlier months they set routines.

To a certain amusement, Oliver finding himself hoovering protectively over his petite girlfriend. 

Not having the stomach to kill. Literally every time she’s tried, she’s violently emptied her belly to the point of getting sick. That even Oliver forbade her to even think it. Worrying he could lose his only companion. His feeling ran deep for her. Enough for a pressure of a ring in his pocket to hold as a reminder.

Felicity looking at the stockpile of sticks and logs she’s been transporting. Their days are usually the same depending on weather. She’s in charge of lighting the fire every evening. Collecting firewood, water, leaves for the outhouse. Most of all she makes time to tinker with the remains of the yacht.

Dividing their tasks. Oliver has become the hunter. If he isn’t out getting their food every few days. He’s creating tools and traps. As much as he wants to believe in a rescue. Deep down he knows it’s up to him and Felicity to care about their own survival. 

“Oliver, be careful.”

He gives her a patented look she calls his sour face. It happens every time he feels her mothering tone of overzealous carefulness. She keeps telling him she isn’t a doctor. He keeps needing her to mend him.

“Don’t act like you can’t hear me.”

“Then stop saying the same thing.”

“I will when you stop needing me to patch you up.”

“That was nothing.” He’s talking about a small abrasion he received from falling out of a tree and his shoulder scratched against the said tree on his way down. “Just a scratch.”

She hums as she recalls his brute cry as she placed a cool rag to clean it up.

“You’re staring at me.” His dry tone holds a hint of amusement. Try as they might. They’re on a merry-go-round of emotions. Both afraid to say what the other one means to the other. A sort of unsaid dread between them. If it is said, then maybe something will happen to break them apart.

“You’re stubborn.”

“And you’re not?”

“Not like you.” She huffs in annoyance picking up a controller she’s been tinkering with. Felicity thinks maybe she’ll try again in creating what she hopes will work. She moves to head to the wreckage while they still have some daylight left.

“Says the girl who is trying with all her might to create a battery because she took one class of electro-magnetic…”

“At least I learned my lesson unlike some who keep at it.” They both know she means the tree climbing. “By-the-way it was my thermo-mechanical multi-physics class that made me interested in that field.” She gives him a sturdy glare, “It is also the reason we still have a charge in those batteries. You’re welcome!”

“Yea, like listening to static is all the rave.”

“It’s something. Maybe you’ll get the radio working. Didn’t you say you use to help your dad?”

“Fine. It’s gives me something to play with. Just be careful at the wreckage. The storm made it unpredictable.”

“Don’t worry. Between the both of us. You are the one most likely…” Oliver knowing where she is going with this quip against him and is on his toes pouncing his girlfriend to the soft sandy mount behind her, “Oh no you aren’t. Get off.”

His voice just above her ear, “Oh I’m trying to.”

“No. No. I didn’t mean in those regards. You know exactly what I mean, mister.”

Oliver holding his arms to the sides of her body. Keeping from crushing her underneath. He waits till her head aligns with his. “Did I mention how beautiful you are?”

“Only every time you seem to want something.”

“Roughly in the lines of what?”

“You want me to spell it out?” She tries to wiggle out of his hold, but his lower body is pinning her to sand.

“Only if you say it with that certain voice I like.”

“What voice? The squeaky one?”

He hates the squeaky voice that becomes loud when she’s angered or really annoyed by him.

“God no. The breathless one where you say my name in that certain way that I know you want me as much as I want you.”

“Well that isn’t happening. You need to let go buddy. I’m losing daylight.” Her eyes twinkle with a certain delight knowing he really would like to have her right now but she’s adamant about recovering some more of what is left of the yacht. “Oliver, you promised…”

He rolls off her. A promise made after a storm. She is so stubborn about getting what she thinks is salvageable. They may not be able to contact anyone to get off this forsaken island. Both still determined to find a way. It seems not much commercial or leisure traveling happens around this peak of land in the middle of the pacific.

“Stay to the paved path.”

Oliver grabs some sticks he’ll want to sharpen while she’s away scavenging for wires or whatnots of what is left of the Queen’s Gambit.

“Will do.” She gives him a bright smile.

After their first encounter with a landmine. Both have been cautious. Oliver was lucky that his girl is a whiz with the world of wires and tech. He would have been blown to smithereens without some quick thinking. 

He grunts out, “Be back before dark.”

“Of course, Am I not the light of your life.” Her unsatisfying wink makes her groan. Which always makes him smile at her dorkiness. For the life of her she can’t wink at all. Gosh he would love to just tell her outright how much he loves her. The fear of losing her keeps his words at bay.

“That may be due to your ability to start fires.”

“Ha, you’re just mad that I enjoyed watching you rubbing those sticks together before handing you the lighter.” The rolling of his eyes has her howling as she leaves him to sharpen his sticks.

As time passes a certain definition is brought about. Certain things change and just like seasons they have counted off together. The specular season they love has once again approached.

The only reminder of what day and time it is happens be a waterproof gizmo taken from the yacht. Felicity has kept to her quest to make sure the power supply stays intact. Using copper or any scraps that will help with her vision of getting help and being reunited with society.

Their second Christmas is here, Oliver is going to surprise her. Adapting to island living with short supplies of anything. He’s made his own version of the Twelve Days of Christmas holiday song. To see her beautiful eyes, light up as he hums a famous tune. He does his best to improvise the joy of season’s greetings. Though unlike the song. He will start with the twelfth day and worked himself down to one.

On his latest hike further inland, he came upon what looks to be a blown-up bunker off the side of a cliff. The wreckage held a few new items that Felicity and he can use. bringing cheery ideas to whirlwind around his mind for days. He finally can see how he can make the coming holiday jolly. Last Christmas Felicity showed how the spirit of the season meant something to her. Her sadness then made him realize how much he hates to see her look so lost.

They are alone on an island. Each other’s only comfort. Falling deeper in love. Surviving land minds, crazy temperatures throughout the year, and failing to get off the island. It seems as long as they have one another they can endure.

He makes it back to camp. A cave they’ve been living from. Home sweet home.

At night its really chilly. As he places the day’s catch that will last them a few days. With how cold it has been they’ll place the leftover meat in the cooler they found months back near a discarded old airplane and keep it near the edge where the air flow is the strongest.

“Felicity?” He searches the cave first, “I’m back.”

Finding the pile of today’s gathered wood. There is a comforting silence as it is not unusual that at this time of the day, she’d be at the wreckage site.

He begins to handle their meal. The smell of food will bring her back. If not, it will be the grumbling of her tummy. She’s always hungry. He knows one day when they get off this adventure. He’ll buy an apron that will call upon his culinary skill. That or get kiss the cook one he’s seen plenty of times. Either on TV or when he’s been dragged down Charles Street or was it Newbury street? Who cares? Once he’s back with the general population he’d find the correct shop.

As the roasting is complete just like clockwork. He hears the familiar footsteps. Felicity Smoak dragging her load of whatnots.

“Anything new?”

“If you mean copper wire.” She chirps out eagerly as she pulls her load on what looks like a sleigh.

“Now only if Santa would need such wiring, he’d visit us.” 

“Can you imagine the clamor the reindeers would make on top of our cave.”

It’s been two years since their misfortune and in a globalized world. It is unbelievable that far off islands don’t get the foot traffic they deserve. This island seems to have once been used for military training. Neither understanding the foreign language on some of the abandoned crates.

Once they figured they were stuck here in a more permanent basis. Oliver decided to scout more into the island being mindful of any surprises. Always making it a point to never be gone more than a day’s journey.

“That reminds me of holly. We can decorate just around the cave’s entrance.” Felicity is pointing upwards towards the narrow mouth of the cave. “Make it feel like home sweet home.”

“Well, I guess will add picking those flowers near the cove to tomorrows to do list.”

“Sweet. Minus the lights. I think we can decorate for the Holiday season just fine.” She shows some giddiness, “There is only twelve days left… Like that song?”

“What song?”

“The Twelve Days of Christmas silly.”

“You are right about the timeframe if that clock we are using is correct. Though hate to burst your bubble with the song.”

“What? It about a Partridge in the Pear Tree and golden rings and a few other stuffs. So Christmassy.” He mums his lips trying not to diminish the joy she is showing. “What Oliver?”

“The 1st day to the twelve days of Christmas. Starts on Christmas.”

“No way!” She takes his passive face and has to ask, “Is there a significance to these twelve days?”

“I do know the answer. Do you really want to know?”

“Enlighten me, Mr. Queen.”

“Okay but remember you asked for this Christian tidbit.”

“Noted.” She gives him a _I may regret but I asked look_.

"The Twelve Days of Christmas historically did not reference the days leading up to Christmas, but the twelve days following it.” He shrugs to her unspoken question, “The period begins with the birth of Christ on December 25th, Christmas Day, and ends with the coming of the Three Wise Men on January 6th, the Epiphany or Three Kings Day.”

“Three kings men? Then how did you become a queen?”

“Ha, no. I doubt any of these three men had the last name of King. Anyways you may or not know the three kings are referred to the three wise men who traveled to pay homage to the recently born Jesus Christ to hail him as a king in Bethlehem.”

“Didn’t he grow up to be a carpenter?”

“Like I said. You wanted to know the story so I told it.”

“Okay.”

“Felicity, I was going to do this on Christmas and follow the twelve days of Christmas but I think the gifts I have for you would be better used as soon as you get them.”

“You bring gifts?”

“I do.”

“I don’t have anything but whatever junk I’ve salvaged from the Gambit.”

“That is okay. I found a bunker that had a few items we could use. I’d like to use these twelve days and bring you some gifts.”

“Well, what is a girl to say to that?” She jumps for joy, “Bring it. I can’t wait. Does that mean we can sub the song with what you bring me?”

“Sure, if you want.” He takes a look to where he hid a plastic tarp that helped him hide the twelfth day gift/supplies from her. “We’ll start with the twelve days and countdown from there.”

“What no pear tree?”

Laughing, “Look around. We are surrounded by trees.”

So, from that day and each day till Christmas. They had a new pseudo dubbed song about the Twelve Days of Christmas. Their style.

“On the twelfth days of Christmas, I gave to my true love…  
Twelve warming blankets,  
eleven boxes of matches, ten shiny batteries,  
nine bottles of sunblock, eight cans of bug spray,  
seven sharpened knives, six fishing nets,  
Five colorful birds.  
A fourth meteor shower they get to share together, 

A third wonderous waterfall swimming on a wonderous day, 

two napping hammocks…

Christmas Day comes along and they’re taking a new path around the island where he found another cool spot that holds more supplies. Oliver thinks that this place could become their new home. It may be a little farther from shore. It’s safer from the elements. Better living day in and out conditions. It would make sense to move here.

“Please stay here.” He pats the large rock. Something high up on a tree caught his eye and he’d like to see what it is.

“Fine, I’ll stay around the rock. Don’t fall.”

“I’m not.”

“Why are you taking the bow and those arrows with you?”

“Felicity!”

“It’s Christmas. I don’t want you to die.”

“I won’t. I just want the added protection these give me.”

“It’s a bow and some arrows.”

“I’ve been practicing.”

She doesn’t roll her eyes at his anarchy of hobbies. He’s actually good at it. Observing him climbing up so high she can tell that there be no way she’d be able to go up that high.

He calls out from the top of the tree, “It looks like some sort of communication device is up here.”

“What? Really?”

“It’s old but maybe it still works.”

“That would mean there might be a communication tower nearby.”

“Maybe.” He says with a sense of happiness.

“If this tower exists, we’ll find it.” She takes a step and a loud click is heard. “Oh.” She mumbles that again until she calls out for Oliver, “Oliver?”

“Felicity, I don’t know what kind of transmitter this is. You’ll have to come up.”

“Oliver?” This time she says it with urgency. “We have a problem.”

“What’s wrong.” He is far up but the look his girlfriend is giving him tells him all he needs to know.”

“A landmine.”

“There is no way I can neutralize it. Stay right there I’ll swing down and grab you.”

“Are you insane?”

“There is no other course of action. You were the one to defuse the last landmine I don’t have the capability to do that.”

“So, you think being Tarzan will…”

“I’m coming down.” He grabbed his bow and directed the arrow to the closet tree past Felicity and with only one thought. He had one chance. Only one. He couldn’t lose Felicity and so he let go and swung down. Taking her to his side as he basically flew and as the bomb went off just as they made it to a grassy spot. Relief evident on his face. Felicity being the woman whose act is to convey her own line of thought.

“God, You’re… you’re really sweaty.”

“You’ve never minded that before.” He moves just enough to not be crushing her, “You okay?”

“You saved me. Almost like from a movie. You just swooped down and swoosh took me off my feet.”

“Does that make you some Disney princess?”

“More like Jane. Tarzan’s girl.”

He doesn’t know what to add to those lines other than what he has been planning on all day. Pushing himself off her he hears her groan in frustration. Sometimes his Felicity is so predictable.

“Felicity?” He asks as she also gets up. This time he falls to one knee. This moment is as good as any, “On the first day of Christmas… I kneel before you…” Pulling out a ring he’s been holding on to for far longer than ever intended. “And an engagement ring if you’ll take me. No matter how many more land mines we trip along the way for now and forever. Will you make me…”

“Yes! Yes!” She’s already wrapping herself around him. “Always.”

He looks down at the most beautiful woman in the world. They are together and that is all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to add a prompt. I'll do my best to create. 
> 
> You can also find me at tumblr: same username.


	3. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An college buddy asks Felicity to stand in as catastrophic hits the designer's show and a model is killed. Oliver is not happy about it. Especially as he gets a glimpse of the dress she's walking the runway with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the request. I hope I did it justice. The dress is beautiful. Enjoy!

If he thought, he was in purgatory during his five years away. He is in hell now. Having all eyes on Felicity as she stands in for a fashion model killed few nights ago. His nerves on edge. Between feeling helpless that someone might be gunning for her now and with how well she is fitting in with these runway models.

The murder brought the Arrow to investigate since his sweet I.T. guru talked him into helping a college friend. A designer that chose Starling City for its show. Who in the world choses a city that reportedly is tied with Gotham’s crazy rampage of destruction? To host an event where rich society people will attend? Its like the designer purposely put a target on her guest list’s backs.

His mother and disgruntled sister more than ecstatic to attend such an extravaganza affair.

If he thought that golden dress, a dress he supplied her made an impression. He knows to well of a few nights to himself where that golden outfit slipped off her sweet honey scented skin. Oliver shuts his eyes to the instant rush of blood heading south of how explicit those visions were. He can’t lose sight of what he is doing here tonight. She is in danger.

Nor can he take the memory of the three times she was in his hold. Even for spilt seconds. Her intoxicating scent has slightly varied. From his imagined honey scent to a whimsy berry shampoo when he held her in an elevator shaft at Merlyn Global, vanilla scent saving her from a landmine on Lian Yu, a trace of coconut when those men rushed in at Queen Consolidated and he flung them crashing down into floor below, and after The Count’s attack. Her scent more to what he thought she’d smell of.

No matter what. He has tried to push through. He can’t afford to think of her in head-in-the-clouds way.

Though as she walks towards the crowd. He is mesmerized with her. It started early on. He won’t admit this out loud. No, he won’t. His first Felicity Smoak erotic dream started with their first true meeting. Felicity made him smile and at that moment he didn’t realize he was already going to be a goner for her.

Seeking her out and finding he needed to be in her presence. It didn’t help that one-night thinking of the past. A Waller forced A.R.G.U.S. mission had led him to think of her. Felicity Smoak in his mother’s office. Felicity Smoak talking to a photo he moments before glazed at. A picture of him. 

He’s talked himself out of how beautiful his technical genius is so he can keep his cool with her. Not that Felicity doesn’t affect him. She has always done things to him. Its his resolve to be unaffected by her grace, beauty, wisdom, charm, and those legs he seems to have stolen sneak peaks at the office.

No matter how much he can successfully push her away in the daylight. When alone in the dark she has a way of overtaking his awareness. So yes, the golden dress made a very sizable impression that has solidified a deep indispensable desire he can’t have.

He’s just not ready.

This green dress. Of all the colors. It’s the one that symbolizes dedication for him. A dedication to continue being that man that she believes in. A stride he hasn’t taken lightly no matter how many times his will is tested. He is grateful for Felicity and John to stand with him on this journey. Yet, its not John that is frustrating him.

Oliver doesn’t need to peek at the man again. The ride over, one glance is enough to know John does look good in a tux.

They’ve been here since escorting their teammate to this sham of a gala.

“Oliver!” Her voice tight, “You’re making a scene.”

There are beautiful women staring at him. Felicity can already feel some hostility from the models as the available bachelor is fussing with her.

“What? I haven’t done anything.” He doesn’t even notice the other women. His eyes are on his first priority. Keeping Felicity safe.

John noticing the tight smiles of some passing girls. How they are sizing Felicity up. John can feel the chill and he points out to Oliver that it be best if they go look for some blind spots that could be used to create havoc tonight.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be here in the dressing room. Now go.”

“Fine. But…”

“Oliver, if you haven’t noticed.” She points out the fact that some girls are already undressed. These models aren’t timid to show skin. It’s a flustered growl but it so softly spoken, “Go. There isn’t many places you can hide a weapon when naked.”

Oliver finally seeing what the deal is. He just nods. John trying to keep a straight face as he follows Oliver out of the peep show.

“What John?”

John shrugs his shoulder, “Nothing.”

“I don’t like not having a clear view of our girl. Anything can happen.”

John doesn’t argue even though soon their female friend will get undressed and she doesn’t need either of them gawking at her, “She’s fine for now. Beside how observant where you in there?”

“Four main entrances and exits. Two trapped doors by the stage. No clear view from overhead. Our best bet will be between the runway and the audience.”

John nods impressed as Oliver continues with what is the best course of action to take down this killer. If it wasn’t for the Arrow who saved another model last night. They both don’t like Felicity being so gung-ho to help her friend and place her life in jeopardy. 

Felicity’s words last night, “Someone has it out for these models.”

“The show could still continue with one less model. There is no reason…”

“I’m not worried.” She flippantly adds, “The killer has it out for beautiful women. We need to save them.”

He almost argued back about her being one of the most beautiful women he has ever met when they were interrupted by a phone call. Felicity’s friend calling when she should arrive to get ready for the show. Leaving Oliver frustrated that she didn’t even think twice of her safety.

Felicity is extra beautiful to him if that makes any sense. She has a way of pulling him out of his shell. It sometimes is exasperating as he tries not to show how much she affects him.

With any words that leave her lips. Sounds that transpire to poetries. Each and every time she calls out to him. He never knew how much he loved hearing his name said out loud until Felicity came along. Placing a certain jazz to obtain his attention. Her mindfulness to never call him that nickname of his past. He knows when she calls out ‘Oliver’ his sole attention will placed on her.

The flutter of his name has opened up a can of worms.

No matter how displeased he is to think it. His mother has caught on to how he seems to be different with his girl Wednesday. She hasn’t said anything, but he knows. It in the way her eyes linger on Felicity and himself when she’s in the room with him. His mother probably will place her two cents in if he makes a move. A move he may never make. Felicity deserves so much better than him.

She is a goddess.

Yes goddess. This green sheer sparklingly dress makes her look so divine. Her movement towards the crowd. Getting a glimpse of the sultry material opening up to a sheer path up her legs.

He hopes he can hide his jealousy. Hide the insecurity that he didn’t with Barry Allen. John had a field day exposing how childish his antics were. It seems sometimes his basic urges wins out. Letting a fantasy of what a kiss would be like. How her lips would feel. Taste. He knows her plump lips have brought on some erotic fictions.

Their lives intertwined from a day job to nightly activities. Her scent catalogued because she does switch it up by different seasonal fragrances. It’s like how he can become mesmerized by the sheer paint color of her nails. Or her fascination for a new lip gloss. The rainbow mix of her wardrobe. It has him centering himself around what makes her so unique. She is his muse. A reason to rise in the morning and be in awe. Otherwise, his world without Felicity is bleak. She makes his life brighter. 

She deserves the world on a platter. 

If he thought, he could come here tonight as Oliver Queen and not be called out by John. Since being picked up. John has slide in a few comments on how the audience will fall in love with their girl. She is irresistible. Classic beauty.

John wins. His smirk big and wide.

It sucks. A little miffed now because he can’t hide his annoyance at the men gawking at Felicity. She’s his Felicity.

These men don’t know how fast she can interpret data helping inform a vigilante of arising situations. Her help while the Archer takes down some of Starling City’s nightly scum. How the tempo in her voice collates on how dangerous the circumstances are. Her nervous lip smacks as she runs down scenarios and her abrupt halt in talking as she lets him figure out his tactic.

They’re really a good team. He always tells John how well they all work together. It doesn’t stop his good friend from pointing his head to the direction of their resident tech expert. The man always trying to catch him on an outright fib.

He thinks half the time he’s done a good enough job to convince. He is only interested in Felicity’s safety. The other half of the time he trying to just coax himself because John just is so over his shit.

“Yes, we are both interested in always keeping her safe. Yet, I’m not the one keeping her at an arm’s length.”

“John!”

He doesn’t need to say anything else. A faint smirk always tells Oliver enough of what the man is thinking. He’d be damned to let Dig win on any account. Felicity deserves better than a damaged reformed billionaire’s son. 

Yet…

None of these men know how brilliant she is. He can tell their hungry wolf like stares are on her physical presence. She really is beautiful. He wishes he could say that to her. Especially without adding a strangeness that would likely follow. Men don’t go around telling their friends how beautiful they are without wanting something in exchange. Even though this emerald dress is doing a number on his libido.

Her brain is a gift.

It’s her mind that seems to have him whipped. She’s brilliant as his executive assistant. Unlike some people in his life. Felicity doesn’t treat him like a child, an idiot that dropped out of four universities, a damaged boy who lacks discipline. No, she treats him with a wave of compassion and a flair of sassiness that is all her. They have their own dynamic. He may not be the best businessman. More due to schedule restraints of his nightly life. He isn’t totally ignorant. Just terrible at time management.

How he can even think is beyond any reasoning?

She’s gorgeous.

As much as these men are gawking at her splendor. His eyes can’t stop. Ogling her. The floor length gown that is his alter ego’s color. The sheerness of the dress playing with his concentration.

If he thought, he’d come out of this night lucid. That bet is lost.

He knows what he has to do as Oliver Queen.

Unfortunately, that thought already over as quickly as it came. The Arrow is on the move just as Felicity is almost out of view. John quickly travels towards her. Both men seeing the danger coming to pass.

The gunshot raises panic.

Felicity is pushed down hard by John as the bullet flies past them.

With screams starting to erupt. As the short fight above the audience takes place. A body falls hard onto the runway. Unfazed the man runs towards where John and Felicity are laying. The gun pointing around and as the man sees Felicity as easy pickings. John pulls himself over her and it takes a second but an arrow indents itself in the man’s hand.

Security is on the scene taking the man down. It gives time for the Arrow to disappear.

“Felicity!”

John relocates to give Oliver his spot.

“I’m fine.”

Oliver hears a few people say how the Arrow was here and saved them. He doesn’t need to look further than to the woman that means the world to him.

The police are here and they’re already talking to the witnesses.

“Oliver, really I am fine.” She says rolling her eyes as he is being handsy and making sure she really is okay. “John and I are both fine. He’s the one who placed himself in grave danger.”

Oliver nods as he thanks his bodyguard in the public’s eye. Both men sharing a moment. How close their girl was really in danger?

“Oliver?”

Oliver who finds he is on one knee talking to a sitting Felicity stands up.

“Mom?”

He can’t get a reading on his mother but she seems none to surprised that he is checking on his executive assistant’s well-being.

“I just want to make sure that you.” Looking at John and Felicity, “That all of you are okay. Should I wait up for you?”

“I’m going to stay back and make sure…”

“Ms. Smoak makes it home safely?”

“Yes.”

A tone definitely firm that holds an underlying meaning.

She doesn’t need any more information as she gives her goodnights and goes to where her daughter is under some protection. Tonight, was a little more than anybody expected.

Days later.

Oliver is disappointed that he was unable to bid for that dress. Oliver Queen wanted the dress that held his desires. An original dress that should only be worn by Felicity Smoak.

The dress.

Someone already bought it. He has to admit that anyone who laid eyes on that dress being displayed stunningly on the runway would want it.

Though his feelings sour. What if? What if one of those men at the show had the same intent as him on getting that dress. He swears there would be an arrow with their name across it.

He doesn’t notice his mother as he walks out from the kitchen with a piece of fruit.

“Oliver? I had a few packages sent to your room. One should be of those dress shirts I had you pick out.”

“Thanks mom.”

“Are you heading out?” Moira looks at his outfit, “It is chilly out today.”

“Mom, how is Thea?”

“Thea is her stubborn self. I do expect you home for dinner later.” She waits for her son to agree and she leaves him with a smile on her face and a motherly narrative.

Oliver finally treks back to his bedroom. There are three boxes standing in a tier on a table. He knows he’ll need to chose what he likes to be cleaned and have the rest set aside. Finding the shirts in one case he picked out earlier in the week with matching ties. The next box, is of little things his mother thought he’d like to have. The third box is wrapped. It also has an envelope addressed to him in his mother’s handwriting. Pulling out the letter he reads. 

_My dear boy,_

_I didn’t need to gaze upon your handsome face to know how much you’d be taken away with the sheer beauty this gown would impose. When I saw it, even my breathe was taken away._

_A rich color: Emerald is a shade of green, a color that symbolizes balance and harmony. Green has strong associations with nature and the environment and is seen as the color of luck, freshness and renewal. In color psychology, green is thought to help balance emotions and promote a sense of calm and clarity._

_You are my precious gem. One I would not part without knowing whoever got to share my precious gem would be someone who would know its value._

_Emerald green is an eye-catching color perfect for when you want to stand out. Its association with sophistication means it easily communicates a sense of prestige and luxury. But green’s link with the natural world also means it can inspire relaxation and calm – after all, green is the color of regeneration._

_Again… After all, when we find the right one, one who can truly inspire. Don’t ever let go._

_Love, Your mother_

_(Oliver, just in case you are truly thick-headed give this gift to the one who inspires you.)_

Oliver pulls the wrapping from the box. What exactly would his mother want him to gift? There are only a handful of people he would even consider to give a gift to.

Pulling the top off. He moves the tissue paper and he gasps.

The gift from his mother forgotten as he sits in a darken hidey hole. His mother killed by a past mistake that followed him home. Beyond heartbroken to be the cause of all this mess.

Every year something or another keeps him from ever looking at his mother’s storage. That is… until he finds he has another sister. Now looking at his parents with jarred eyes he doesn’t know what to think anymore. The love of his life standing beside him as he pulls out more boxes until he gasps.

A box he has forgotten about. A gift that his mother wanted him to give to the person who inspires him the most. He pulls at it. The small box taped well. He wouldn’t be able to open it here even if he wanted. 

“What’s wrong?” Felicity eyes taking in the package in her husband’s hands. “You seem like you saw a ghost.”

“We are taking this back with us.”

“Okay.” She shrugs. Most of his mother’s belonging holds double meaning. The woman was an enigma.

“I think for now we work on what we have.”

“Sure, its not like we don’t have days’ worth of sorting.” Felicity pats the box she takes from him and places in the back of their SUV, “You know, would it be weird to hope your mom and dad could be as boring as every other parent who holds on to embarrassing baby pics of their kids and not…”

“Because we are boring parents?” Oliver still freshly hurt that his son went away. He understood William wanted some normality. “Just hope our youngest-to-be isn’t going to think the same.”

“What? A hacker mom and arrow flinging dad would be too much?”

Shutting the back door to vehicle he shakes his head. They head back home and as exciting as it was to pile up the SUV with cases it was loads more exciting to trek it back into their apartment.

“I think I got my daily exercise today.” Felicity mockingly huffs. Oliver didn’t allow her to pick up anything heavy. He is so overprotective before she was pregnant. Now, he’s just overbearing at times.

“It is getting late, going to make us some dinner. There is only one box I’d like to open up later.”

“Okay.” She moves to sit on the chair by the counter. At least she can help prep and sit and watch the master chef. It became a time they cherish to just talk about their day. What ails them, makes them glad, all the little things that enriches their lives together.

“Can you bring that box up here to the counter. I want to share something with you.”

As Felicity steps towards the chair, she wanted to sit on. Moving back and grabs the box her husband left on top of the cases nearest them. Placing it on the counter. She watches as Oliver starts to prep the veggies and places some for her to cut up. She busies herself with the chore.

They in the middle of a light conversation as the ingredients are all put together and cooking. The smell is beyond scrumptious.

Oliver turns from the stove and gives his wife a smile that is all hers.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” She notices how his eyes have wavered to the box before he pulls out a knife.

“There is a letter written by my mom for me to give the contents of this box to the one who inspires me. She had a person in mind and after so much turmoil over the years I forgot about this gift or there was never the right opportunity.”

“Why did Moira want you to gift this person?”

After opening the box carefully lifting the box to keep Felicity from seeing the contents as he pulls out the envelop. “Read it first.”

Somewhere in the middle of reading the letter, “I know you told me she knew you were the Arrow. You have a way with the color green.”

“Yep, she did know. She also knew I was head-over-heels about someone. Just not ready at that time.”

“Wait. Are you telling me she knew about your feelings for me? Like you liked, liked me?”

“I guess we are the only two who didn’t see it. From what Roy has pointed out. We had neon signs saying fools in love.”

“Oh, and you didn’t arrow him for that?”

“Tempted.” Smiling, “He told me this as recent as a few weeks ago.” Felicity finishes reading the letter. Her eyes meeting her husband’s eyes. “Go ahead. Open the package.”

He doesn’t need to pull her leg. Felicity is taking the top fully off and pushing aside the tissue paper when she gasps. A memory of how she felt when she glanced at a mirror. All those years ago. She felt like a princess.

“Your mom bought the dress for you to give to me?”

“Yes.”

“I thought she hated me.”

“She respected you. Standing up to my mom knowing you did it for me. She didn’t tell me in so many words. She just said don’t let the one who makes me be better go without a fight.”

“Oh.” Felicity lets her fingers trace the top shoulder line of the dress. “This is a beautiful dress.”

“It is enchanting but not as beautiful as the model who wore it that night on the walkway.”

“It that so Mr. Queen?”

He gives her a stunning smile. He fully pulls the dress from the box. Leaving the shoes and what looks like a small jewelry packet behind.

“Wear this for me. Please!” He moves it to just hover before her. He pats the box.

“I’d love to.” Pecking his lips.

She slips from the high chair and takes the gown and box and moves to their room.

When she slips back into the living room. Standing before him. Making a circular dance so the sheerness of the dress stands out. Even though dinner is ready. A different kind of hunger gets precedence. Dinner needs to be reheated a few hours later.

Oliver gets his fantasy of taking that dress off his divine love. The woman who is his world. His happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any one has requests. You can leave it in the comments or chat with me on tumblr. cruzrogue
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I can be found at tumblr: cruzrogue


End file.
